krillins 'little' person
by gohanfan1
Summary: what if krillin had a crush on our cute little 5 year old read to see what happens.: i do not own dbz there no one can sue me
1. Chapter 1

***Hey this is my second story hopefully you all will like it***

**- Set during the namek saga-**

Chapter 1

"Hey Krillin, Gohan will you all sleep at the bottom of the ship?" Bulma asked looking at a magazine.

"Sure Bulma but can I ask why?" Krillin asked picking up the stuff that he brought really it was only his kame hat.

"Because I want a night by myself up here, and since Gohans here you need to stay with him if you know what I mean." Bulma looked at Krillin and smirked.

"Bulma what do you mean?" Gohan asked. Krillin hurried him out of the room before she could tell a stupid lie.

They took the stairs down to the spear room Bulma made.

"Krillin what did bulma mean?" Gohan asked jumping down two stairs at a time. This little movement strangely aroused Krillin and he wasn't even touching the boy.

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled as Krillin almost walked off the stairs and to the very bottom.

"Thank." Krillin said relived that Gohan stopped him.

"Why where you looking at me funny?" Gohan asked Krillin blushed.

"Man for a kid whose been in a fight with sayians you sure do ask a lot of questions." Krillin said hoping he would forget the question maybe he could show him what Bulma meant. He smirked at that idea.

"Sorry Krillin didn't know it was getting on your nerves." Gohan said as he opened up the door to the room. For a room made by bulma it sure was small. It had dark blue paint, had random boxes in the corner, and a small bed that if Goku where here it would only be him on the bed.

"I guess we have to sleep together." Gohan said in an innocent kid voice that made Krillin blush even more. Gohan went over to the bed and laid his back on it. The bed had a wood baseboard and purple sheets.

"Unless you want me to sleep on the floor its alright by Me. " Gohan said getting up looking at Krillin who was still at the doorway. He was still staring at Gohan he didn't hear a word that he said all he heard was 'I guess we have to sleep together' and 'you want me…. on the floor its all right by me'. He was growing harder and harder. He walked in and locked the door behind him.

"Worried Bulma might come in." Gohan laughed but stopped when he saw that Krillins face was serious.

"Gohan how is it that your so…. What's the word pretty for a boy?" Krillin asked as he walked up to the 5 year old.

"What do you mean Krillin?" Gohan asked as he scooted over thinking Krillin was walking over to go to sleep.

"Why are you moving away?" he purred.

" Don't you want room to go to sleep?" Gohan asked as he was getting under the covers.

" Its not bedtime yet how about we play a game?" Krillin asked sitting on the bed putting his hand on the boys knee.

"Really what game do you have in mind?" Gohan smiled it has been forever since his played any game besides fighting. Krillin moved forward grabbing Gohan by the armpits and put him on his lap.

" What game do you want to play?" Krillin said liking the heat that Gohan was producing.

"I don't know any to be truthful," Gohan said sadly "Remember I was token to training at age 4 all I knew was learning and exploring."

"Well I know some games if you would like to play them, but you have to play by the rules."

"Okay what are the rules?" Gohan asked interested looking up at Krillin with innocent eyes.

"Well the game is called lick It." Krillin said moving Gohan to the bed once more.

"How do you play." Gohan said his eyes shining bright his hands formed into fists.

"You lick what the other person tells you to lick." Krillin said simply.

"Okay that sounds easy to do." Gohan said jumping up and down hugging Krillin. Krillin smiled and pulled down his pants.

"Is that part of the game?" Gohan asked looking at Krillins penis standing up.

"Yeah your suppose to lick the other person off isn't that easy?" he asked smiling even wider as Gohan nodded his head.

"Krillin can I ask you a question?" Gohan said putting his hands on his head leaning on the bed.

"Yeah sure go ahead." Krillin said looking down at the beauty.

"If you wanted sex you could just ask you know." Gohan said which surprised Krillin.

Next chapter will be rated m for you people reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading my first chapter and please review to get your name on the next chapter

Chapter two

"How did you know what sex meant?" Krillin asked looking at the child.

"I know a lot of things." He said looking at Krillin.

"I know that but how did you know what that is?" he stretched the word that. Gohan just shrugged and bent down to lick it.

"Gohan!" Krillin yelled his name and pushed the boy to the side.

"Yeah?" Gohan said kneeling on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Krillin yelled he was about to come by just him licking him and staring why did Gohan affect him so.

"Isn't this what you want?" Gohan asked.

"Of course I do, but…" Krillin stopped why did he want him to stop anyways. Krillin grabbed Gohans hair forcefully and made the boy put his mouth all the way down his member. Krillin moaned aloud as Gohan tried to talk but all that came out was the pleasurable vibrations.

"Ahhhhhhh Gohan that feels so good…" Krillin couldn't compare anything better than Gohans mouth. If Bulma wanted to feel pleasure she could of just asked Gohan. Krillin began yelling as he came into Gohans mouth. He panted as he relished Gohans hair. Gohan started spitting out Krillins semen.

"Blah that tasted gross is that what sex is all about I read that they do other things, but of course it was always guys with girls." Gohan said as he wiped the sides of his mouth.

"Do you want to try anal?" Krillin purred.

"Yeah why?" Gohan asked man his questions where so innocent.

"May I try it on you?" HE grabbed Gohans hips and started to pull closer.

"I guess it doesn't mean the world is going to end does it." Gohan laughed. 'If it did right know that would leave out their play.' Krillin giggled at his thought. He moved Gohan on his member as it ached for him so badly.

"I guess we can try." Gohan said, "There's nothing better to do is there." Krillin stuck two fingers in and his fingers went back and forth starching it. Gohan let out a cry of pain he wasn't use to things stinking in there.

"Oh, Krillin that hurts can you stop?" Gohan pleaded and looking at Krillin he didn't notice something bigger and wetter was entering somewhere where it was not suppose to go. Gohan gasped as Krillin pushed all the way and let out a startled cry. Krillins eyes closed in pure bliss. Gohan stopped he hadn't seen Krillin so happy he wanted people to actually be happy not in danger. That's why he studied so hard and fought at the same time so he could protect the people of earth and also not put them in danger all the time.

"Man, Gohan you're so tight." Krillin said and let a moan out as he moved Gohans body up and down from his own. He was about to come again and his breath became ragged again. He forced Gohans body all the way down held him there and came. He finally took him off of himself when he collapsed on the bed and held the boy close to him. He kissed tenderly on the boys neck, and then turned his head to kiss his forehead soothingly.

"Goodnight Gohan thank you so much you made me so happy you know that." Krillin passed out and he barley heard Gohan say,

"Im so happy you liked it." Then he passed put cradling Gohans limp body in his arms."

Hopefully you liked it maybe ill write another one like them do it when he was 11 during the cell games when Krillin stayed there. Oh they knew I was going to write this I know they did .


	3. Chapter 3

Oh no flame **tear drop** But oh well, I have your reviews to make me continue Thanks you bubblebee69, gara, add in others…. Well here you all go another chapter :P

Chapter Three :)

Goku, Gohan, and Krillin walked to the Sons home after they got some fish and all of those apples. Ever since the trip to namek Krillin has been the most grateful to Gohan laying down his life to protect the boy. Don't get him wrong he would do it anyway, but IT made him keep a closer eye on the boy. He came over to the Sons residence just to see Gohan but since his father was back he went along with them.

"Hey Krillin me and Chichi are going to her fathers house can you watch Gohan for me?" Goku asked smiling at his old friend. Krillin smiled grew he was going to finally be alone with the boy.

"Sure thing Goku you know I would do anything for you. You have saved my life more than one time." Krillin replied and walked toward the guest room and sat on the bed. Goku followed and closed the door.

"Hey Krillin can I ask you something?" Goku asked looking down at his friend.

"Sure go ahead Goku what do you want to know?" Krillin said putting his knees on the bed and hugging them.

"Well when you, Bulma, and Gohan went to Namek Gohan seemed different after that do you know why?" Goku asked tapping his foot on the floor and crossing his arms.

"No maybe he was just a little scared after all he was just a child." Krillin quickly said getting nerves.

"You may be right he was young maybe he shouldn't fight Cell it may change him more," Goku said in a concerned voice.

"Im sure he'll be fine he is stronger than you where as a child." Krillin said hoping there conversation was about over he wanted Gohan really bad and he didn't wasn't the type to wait.

"You're right okay thanks Krillin. Well Chichi and I are leaving now. Take good care of Gohan. Although his strong his still a little child." Goku walked out and Krillin wanted to laugh at his luck. After about 5 minutes he felt Gokus energy backing away, and got up.

"Krillin!" Gohan called him he went to see what the boy was up to.

"Yeah?" Krillin asked as he got to Gohans room. Gohan was sitting on his bed with his back against the bedpost.

"Um well I wanted to apologize for what happened on the spaceship to the way to Namek." Gohan said as he put his head in his hands.

"Why are apologizing?" Krillin asked sitting beside the boy and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Because I know that you didn't like it did you." Gohan said shaking a little as the tears swelled up in his eyes. Krillin grabbed Gohans chin and made him look into his eyes.

"Gohan you are the best person I have ever done that to, I would relive it over and over again." Krillin kissed Gohan lightly on the lips and pulled back. Gohan smiled and hugged him.

"Really do you really mean that." Gohan asked feeling like a child.

"Yes I do." Krillin held the boy and rocked back and forth. Gohan pulled his arms around Krillins neck and kissed him with passion. Krillin moaned softly and moved him arms to Gohans hair. It was silky as water Krillin couldn't help but feel around. Gohan moved atop and stopped the kiss and looked down at Krillin.

"Hey Krillin how do…" Gohan blushed a shade of red and gasped as Krillin flipped him over with ease.

"Don't worry ill do the dominant job." Krillin assured as he kissed Gohans cheek and unbuttoned his shirt.

Gohan pulled Krillins blue shirt of and slid the orange off. Krillin lowered his member atop of Gohans and they both moaned in harmony.

"Krillin." Gohan moaned out and Krillin actually got harder hearing someone else moan his name. Krillin wanted to be inside the boy so bad he couldn't wait. He grabbed the stray pillows and throw one an the floor and laid the other one beside the boys head.

"I don't really trust myself so if I start to early grab onto the pillow and if it hurts really bad yell at me to stop okay." Krillin said as he positioned himself over the boy. He stuck two fingers in the anis that had been left alone ever since namek. When he thought it was ready he slid inside and thrush softly, but then he grew impatient and started going faster. He heard Gohan moan so he went even faster and harder with swift movements. He was about to come but he didn't want to come inside the boys anal. He pulled out and turned the boy over. He slid his member forcefully through the boy's mouth and pushed his head back and forth. The boy was saying words but all he felt where the pleasuring vibrations. He finally came and he slid himself out and laid the boy onto the side of him.

"What where you saying?" Krillin asked finally as he caught his breath.

"I said…" Gohan blushed and Krillin didn't know why until he turned to see what Gohan was staring at. In the center of the door way stood Goku with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

Uh oh what will happen next **im sorry I just had to make Goku see them it makes you want to read to find out **** Reviews please :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Gives everyone who read my chapters free imaginary vegeta or trunks chibi dolls :P

Here is another chapter :D and also I have an alternative one also since the first one was short.

Chapter Four

Goku walked slowly toward the bed.

"Krillin." Goku said warningly and went to Gohans side to pick him up. He held Gohans limp form, and went to pick some clothes. It was amazing to Goku how Gohan didn't fall asleep from the beginning.

"Goku listen to me its not what it looks like." Krillin said looking at the angry Goku putting some pajama clothes onto Gohan.

"Oh really what happened then?" Goku asked sending Krillin a venoms stare.

"Well me and Gohan kinda did this before and Gohan thought I didn't like it so he started crying I wanted to show him I did like it." Krillin said looking at the father as he sat on the bed holding his son to his chest.

"Krillin why would you do it again you could have just told him." Goku said quietly as he rocked his son's body back and forth.

"I know, but im sorry Goku your son is really pretty you have to admit." Krillin said looking down to the ground shifting his feet back and forth. He saw Goku put his son back on the bed and undressing him.

"Goku what are you doing." Krillin shrieked moving forward a little to see what was happening.

"Show me that you love him the way you say you do." He said quietly looking from his naked son to his friend. Krillin nodded and went to Gokus side.

"What would you want me to do?" Krillin asked looking at Gohan he was hard again but didn't want Goku to see.

"Do what you were doing to him. Ill let you have my permission this one time. Or would you like to keep that pass till another day?" Goku asked looking at his old friend. To be honest he would cash it now but two things where keeping him from it. First the thought of Goku watching him creped him out and he was asleep. It would be raping him if he did it now.

"Ill wait and keep that pass." He said as he walked over to Gohan and put his clothes back on.

"Thanks Krillin to be truthful I didn't really want to see you do it." Goku said blushing.

"I already seen some of it today it would be even more embarrassing to see it again." Krillin began laughing and handed Gohan to his father.

"So why are you here?" Krillin asked only to cause Goku to blush even more. He got the idea. He guessed another Son was on the way. Goku laid his son back down and put covers over his body. Krillin laid beside him and petted his head as the boy slumbered.

This Chapter is toooooo short for my liking so here's another little short thing what he does with the pass.

Krillin waited for the sleeping boy to awake. He was thinking about the pass, and got an idea how to use it.

'Im sure Goku doesn't want to watch us… So I guess I can…' He felt arms go around him and stopped his train of thought. He looked and saw Gohan smiling.

"So your finally up." Krillin said putting his arms around the boy. To anyone's eyes who didn't know what was going on between them they looked like they where snuggling.

"Yep… Oh no I almost forgot, wasn't dad here?" He asked worried and rested his head against Krillins shoulder. Krillin nodded his head and sat it atop of Gohan's head.

"Yeah he was. It seems he sortove allowed it for one more time. And you may have a brother on the way." Krillin giggled as he saw Gohan blush. Krillin leaned over and kissed him. He pulled away just as quickly and smiled.

"There I cashed it." Krillin said and took Gohans chin in his hand and looked at him seriously.

"Gohan after today we cant do what we did on our way to Namek or here. As I said I used my pass and I respect your fathers rules. But we can be the closest friends ever but not… You know… That close. I love you but you need to see other people and get yourself out there." Krillin brushed Gohans hair out of his eyes and sighed. He got up and walked toward the door.

"Ill see you around later. When you go to capsule corp. and im there or when a fight arises like the Cell games well meet. I love you but I want you to be protected also." Krillin walked out and now he couldn't wait until the Cell games. To see the boy of his dreams.

"I love ya to." He heard him yell and that put a smile to his face.

That was the end I still like reviews though love umm if you like it or want me to write a story of other people I will see what I can do :P

Reviews make me write faster.


End file.
